BandAids To MakeOuts
by thebrokenwriter
Summary: After bumping into each-other, Sasuke and Sakura find themselves wearing pink and blue band-aids, then about and hour later, sucking face with the rest of the class. Then lastly, Sasuke with a painful feeling in his groin, and Sakura inwardly smirking.


**Short little One-shot :P The original was WAYY different from this one, cause I made some MAJOR CHANGES. So yeah. Well read and review, I dont own Naruto-sama *cries* And yeah... **

* * *

Haruno Sakura was walking down the hallway of her school, with her crush, Uchiha Sasuke was walking the opposite of her. (A/N So Sakura was walking down the hallway, and Sasuke was walking toward the same class as her from the other direction.) Her pink hair cascading down her shoulders, her emerald orbs filled with excitement. She was going to go to her favorite class, English. She loved the class because of the teacher- Kakashi Hatake, and because of her fellow classmates. She was with Ino, Sai, Hinata, and Naruto. But most of all, Sasuke Uchiha. She had a crush on him since 5th grade. She loved him for who he was, and not for his looks of popularity, it was genuine love. Sakura loved how calm, and smart he was. But she thought he needed some help with his **huge** ego. But Sasuke never knew this, he was annoyed with all the fan girls, and wanted to find someone that's real, and liked him for who he was. Well, that was her view of it, so Sakura didn't bother to ask him out or anything, knowing he would be annoyed.

**After all, the young Uchiha was going to inherit the Uchiha fortune with his brother when their parents die. So, he needed someone to be with him for moral support and to make his mother happy, because she wanted some grandkids. But he didn't know who to choose. All of the fan girls were annoying as hell to him. Sasuke hated his fans with a passion almost equal to Lee and Gai-Sensei with the dreaded _youth._**

But he didn't know that one pinkette was the only girl who loved him for him. Sure, Sasuke liked Sakura, but didn't want to make a move because he thought that Sakura didn't like him that way. So as they were walking down the hall, they both saw Naruto and Hintata. They were assigned together for a project. Sakura knew that Hinata loved Naruto, but didn't know Naruto's feelings. Sasuke knew that Hinata is all that he talks about but doesn't know much about Hinata. They both decided to look at them to see what they might do. But it turned out to be a failure. As they both turned around, when they walked, they bumped into each other. They ended up getting scratches on their foreheads. They both groaned in pain about to yell at each other, or apologize.

"Itai! Watch where your going will ya?" Sakura said menacingly, not knowing she was talking to an _Uchiha._ She was blinking a few times, while rubbing her head.

"Hn. I will when you do." Sasuke replied coldly, about to glare at the pinkette.

"Shitttakaburi.(Smartass)" Sakura growled about to punch the bastard, her hand forming a fist. Then, as she looked up, she met two onyx orbs glaring at her, his ebony hair spiked up.

"Whatcha gonna do? Gaki.(Brat)" Sasuke said amused at her flushed expression. '_Finally someone who's **not **a rabid **fangirl**.' _Sasuke just cringed a bit at the thought,

" Bastard." Sakura said, while giving the Uchiha a glare that rivaled the Uchiha Glare. As she was about to lift her fist. Sasuke casually pulled out a book.

Sakura, automatically recognized the novel, slight taken back, as if to why an **Uchiha** would read a _Romance Novel._

Sakura laughed inwardly, clearly amused that the stoic boy that she knew, was reading a Romance Novel. Sasuke just quirked a brow, indicating why Sakura had a happy look on her face.

Sakura giggled and replied, "I never knew, that _you_ out of all **people** would be reading a _**Romance Novel**_."

After that was said, if you looked a bit closer, the Uchiha had a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Uh..Well..You See..." Sasuke muttered, trying to think of an excuse. The raven-haired boy was actually reading it secretly to try and impress Sakura.

Sakura then took the book and casually said, "Ah._** A Walk to Remember**_. Great choice Sasuke, I've actually read this myself."

"Oh Really? Mind if you tell me what happens in the end?" Sasuke asked, barely any emotion in his voice.

"No, I won't. I hate spoiling endings for people, it just ruins the book." The emerald-eyed teen replied, as she caught Sasuke's gaze, his dark eyes captivating her soul.

Sasuke sighed in aggravation and told Sakura that they should go to the nurse to get their heads checked, because the impact _was _pretty **_hard._**

* * *

**_IN THE NURSE SHIZUNE'S OFFICE._**

Shizune was a petite medic, who was the principle's assistant as well as head nurse. She ha cdark chocolate eyes, and dark brown hair which was cut short.

Her personality was kind and she cared deeply for Principal Tsunade, rejecting her sake when she works, so she won't get drunk on the job. But little do they know that Shizune was also the match-make of Konoha High. It seemed unlikely because she was a nurse, but it didn't matter because her plans were genius and never failed.

The brow-haired medic checked their foreheads after they explained the situation and she just nodded er head while thinking:'Hm..They look really cute together. Let's match em' up.'

Shizune then asked, "Well, you need some band aids, so what colors?" Then she reached into a nearby drawer and drew out an assortment of colored patches.

Sakura and Sasuke thought it was childish to ask, but they couldn't object. So Sakura picked pink (obviously) and Sasuke picked a dark navy blue color.

But, Shizune ordered them to close their eyes, and so they did. Little did they know, that Shizune switched the band-aids on purpose. Just to confuse em' a bit ya know?

Then, the medic told them it was okay to open their eyes. So when two emerald, and black eyes opened, shocked to find that the other ad their band-aid.

The pair was confused that their respective colors were not on their froreheads. They gave the nurse a puzzled look, with a raised eyebrow. Shizune just laughed softly.

Sasuke and Sakura just passed off the issue all together and quickly thanked the medic. Then, they just left to go to class with their hallway passes, so they were excused from being late.

When they came in Kakashi's class, everyone was staring. They all wondered why they were both late, and why the band-aids are the opposite of their favorite colors. _'Sakura with blue? Sasuke with pink?'_ is what the class thought at the colors. Then, Sakura and Sasuke explain what happened to Kakashi, and gave him the passes. They both sit down, and class began.

And by began, I mean Kakashi just reading porn and the class doing anything they wanted, while getting A's. Almost like a free period.

* * *

**AFTER CLASS. It's lunchtime. in the cafeteria**.

The lunchroom was filled with noise, from plates clattering to girls gossiping about Sasuke, and Naruto trying to gulp down all his ramen at once. Sakura sighed, knowing that the dreaded _Pig,_ would _interrogate_ her about what happened with Sasuke earlier, knowing that Sakura had a crush on him for some time. Sakura got **_'The Look'_** which told Sakura that she sould spill, or Ino would throw a tantrum. And Ino + Tantrum, is very bad, as Sakura shuttered at the last time that happened. So, Sakura explained everything to her and Hinata, from walking the class, spying on Hinata and Naruto, -Hinata blushed, Ino smirked at the Hyuga-, and the weird band-aid thing with Shizune. Ino being well.. _Ino,_ interrputed her as Sakura would put it "**_Every time I said a goddamn frikin sentence_**" and Ino didn't care until one question popped up.

"So _Forehead_, your telling me that **Uchiha _Sasuke _**and _you_ didn't do anything _else _besides of what your story tells me?" She asked smugly, raising and eyebrow, as Sakura had a flushed look.

"**YES! _PIG!_** Why would _I _do that." As Sakura vaugely refered to making out, and a look of disgust on her face of why Ino would think _that._ While Hinata stayed quiet so she wouldn't get involved.

"And _Hinata,_ what were _you _doing with our**_ Dear Sweet Naruto-kun._**" The blonde said playfully, as Hinata blushed and explained about her being asked out, and almost fainted when she got a hug.

Sakura and Ino snikered at her flushed face, as they said how happy they were that she got a boyfriend, but pitied her about her strict father, Hiashi, and hwo he would react. Hinata realized this and got scared again. Sakura being the _good friend_ comforted about how Naruto was a good guy, while Ino rambled about double-dates, and makeovers, Hinata becoming calm and smiling slightly. The pink konoichi's emerald orbs saddened the fact that she was the only _single_ one in her group, while Ino was with Sai, and Hinata with Naruto now. Her best friends noticed this and dropped the conversation like a bag of bricks realizing they were hurting the young cherry blossom determind to get her a boyfriend that wasn't a complete asswipe, and was to Sakura's standards, while the emerald pinkette paid no heed to her friend's plans. Now, lets go the the boys, shall we?

* * *

_**The Boys**_

Little did they know, that the girls were talking of the same topic, as Naruto and Sai similarly interrogated Sasuke and his whereabouts while he spilled little details (cough-not enough-cough) and muttered with the 'Hns' that always pissed of the blonde knucklehead. Sai just sighed, as he wrote and drew some small doodles and noted about what Sasuke _actually sad. _(**cough-Hn-cough)**. Naruto was just angry and started to bitch at the Uchiha, when a little idea set in his ADD and ADHD coruppted mind, a chershire smile similar to a cat's, taking over his features, grinning excitedly at the male with chicken-ass hair, who rose and eye-brow at his best friend's antics, frustrated at his dobe of a friend.

Naruto then began, "_I _know _why_ teme won't spill anything Sai." Naruto suddenly said, an evil glint in his blue orbs, looking at the artist catching on about Naruto's plan quickly. The added-

"Oh really dickless? Care to explain? It's a wonder how you think when your brain is about the size of your _non-exsistent _dick." with no emotion in his eyes or face, giving a fake smile to the pair.

The blonde rertorded, "SHUT UP SAI! I SO HAVE A DICK YOU GAY BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, getting strange glances from people walking past their table. Sasuke just twitched his eyes, looking annoyed.

As if the apocolypse started, Naruto _sat down_ and he _whispered_ his onyx eyed friends gave him a strange glane before he said, "I think that teme...LOVES SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled at the last part for everone to hear, but they never caught who Naruto was referring too. This gossip was spread like wildfire, then Sasuke slapped Naruto upside the head, muttering a "." as Sai was drawing the scene of all the gossiping girls and guys, wondering who liked Sakura. The pinkette her self was flushed red, as she had nothing to say, her two friends trying to sort out who by looking in the Yearbook.

Then Naruto questioned for back up on his muttered denial. Naruto believed that he liked Sakura, and Naruto demanded proof. (CoughLIKEINOcough) Sai quietly agreed, saying if he didn't say _anything_ he will think that Sasuke has an interest in _guys_ and Sasuke can't _ever_ let someone ruin his , . So Sasuke began his anwser which was more talk than Sasuke ever did to his male companions. Again, the apocolypse people.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, "Okay, I **_kind of like her. _**And the only reason for _that_ is becase she fits basic Uchiha standards- 1._Not a **fangirl. **_'s smart. have _one _and only _one_ similar interest." He muttered the last part, so it wasn't heard, because he didn't want to be **_interrogated _****again.** Because it was oh so _annoying_. Naruto never heard it, and Sai did, but didn't question the young Uchiha, seeing he is uncomfortable by glancing back at his book of emotions.

Naruto gave a sly look and had a smug look on his face, "So, did you _ask_ her out yet?" while look straight at the Uchiha, who growled a 'No'. Naruto being him, continued to question his _might_beheterosexualfor_once _best friend.

Then Naruto said, "When are you _gonna_ though, eh teme?" he asked with a foxy grin on his face, noticing that the Uchiha had a microscopic blush on his pale cheeks. Naruto happily danced in his empty head for sucess, but was scarred that the apocolypse was coming is _Sasuke _was **blushing.** Then Sasuke put his emotionless facade, and again, muttered.."Hn." and that techically isn't a _yes _or _no._ THe blonde gave him a questioning look, saying _'if yout don't anwser right now, I'm gonna tell hte **whole school** about **." "'." **_Sasuke silently replied, with a glare. "_I would._" Sai caught wind of the silent fight, and told them to clean up because the bell was going to ring. The boys stopped, and tossed their finshed trays on the little table/garbage (Think of where they putthe trays in like a fast-food resturant, the ones where yuo shove your trash in the trashbin, and put your tray on top) As the trio went to go to their next class.

* * *

_**In Health**_

They all go to class with Ms. Tsunade for Health. Sakura is the star pupil in Health. She is a medical expert. She even tutors people who fail. Today, Tsunade paired up partners for training CPR. She had Naruto with Hinata, Ino with Sai, Karin with Suigetsu (who bitched about wanting to be with Sasuke), until all the people were paired up. Except 2, Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura then asked Tsunade who her partner was, already knowing it was Sasuke, but wanted a conformation. Tsunade bit her lip and pointed to Sasuke, "You aree with ."  
Anf que the usual, fangirls(_sluts)_ cried and glared pathetically, while the boys were envious that they got Sakura, the genius and Sasuke then smirked when Tsunade pointed to him, and thought that Sakura's name sounded _really _good with **his.** And of course, he would never tell anyone about it, cause he's an emotionless bastard.

Sakura almost freaked out that she was with her crush. Sakura and Sasuke then have great cooperation for the assignment.

I mean, come ON, you have your prodigy and a genius, thats I.Q greater than Shikamaru dammit! Anyways, all they had to do was recite the anatomy, then they had to follow-up with the correct way to do CPR. And luckly, our perverted Sannin was the principle, so therefore he just _had_ to have that part put in the school's curriculum. And, he stopped by for a progress report, which ended up a punch in the face and a "**_Get the hell out of MY CLASSROOM PERVERT!" _**and everyone's eyes widened at the language ant the punch that came from Tsunade, all terrified to make her angry. Sakura smirked, already knowing about Tsunade's monster strength (cough-that-she-learned-cough) remembering when Tsunade was training her about human defences and strength, as an extra credit kind of thing.

Sasuke was a bit shocked and surprise of why Tsunade _wasn't _fired yet, and then shrugged it off, because now they had to do..CPR. And for one, its awkward, and they both _are_ crushing _very **badly.**_ Sakura sighed in anoyance, glaring at the paper of the CPR directions. Sasuke smirked, seeing her glare, her cheeks puffed up, and her eyes gave a death-aura, '_Just like a true Uchiha.'_ Sasuke mused, then his thoughts wandered when Tsunade said '_.' _those words etched him with ideas of the future, then Sakura pulled him out of his thoughts-

"Well, better get this over with." Then she sighed, scared that she might end up jumping him, because CPR _was _called the '**_Kiss of Life.'_** and Sakura inwardly shuttered at the thought of kissing _him._

The pair already decided that Sakura would 'play dead' first, and then vise versa cause Sakura could do the CPR really easily, cause she was the smartest in medical knowledge.

She laid down on the two desks, her knees and down dangling, then went limp as Sakura cut off all oxygen, so they wouldn't I dont know, end up making out and Sakura jumping him.

So Sasuke followed suit as started the _'procedure'_ because he was too _shy_ to actually _kiss her._ Que Kiss the Girl by Little Mermaid. Hell yeah. And plus, Sakura didn't want to look like the other sluts and make our with their partner, AKA Karin, Ami, and other fangirls who wanted to make Sasuke jealous, but their made him even _more disgusted_ by them. Well, Hinata and Naruto were sucking face, and Ino and Sai were taking it slow. Apparently, the only ones who _weren't sucking face_ were Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke, losing his pride, then did something surprising. Instead of blowing air into Sakura's mouth, he _litterally _shoved his tounge down her throat. -_-'' Sakura almost fainted when she felt something wet probe her mouth. '_Is that his **tounge?' **_She freaked out, but instincts took over -cough_inner_cough- and next thing you know, Sakura and Sasuke were sucking face. Tsunade was drinking Sake again, so she never noticed the _entire_ class making out with their partners. And she never noticed how Jiraiya put something in her Sake that would make her pass out soon, and plus Tsunade was drunk already.

Then, the bell rung. Everyone got off eachother and continued to go to their respective classes. The girls were blushing a deep shade of red, Hinata was the worst. And the boys were smirking triumphantly. But, Sakura was red from embarrasment _and _because she was _really angry._ And an angry Sakura means that someone is gonna die. (Preferrabl Sai, Sasuke, or Naruto.)

"Uchiha." She spoke in a dangerous low tone, once everyone was gone, Tsunade smirking at her prodigy student. Wondering what move she would do next to the frightened prodigy. Sasuke was shocked at her bold move, but turned on at the same time. "Haruno." Sasuke said, playing along with Sakura's game. Then he was lifted off the ground as Sakura pulled on his collar, and onyx met jade. Sakura glared, while Sasuke was clueless, a bit scared about _Sakura's _monster strength. But he wouldn't show it, cause he's emotionless.

Sakura slapped his cheek, leaving a red mark behind, as Tsunade snickered, loving her apprentice. Sasuke's onyx orbs dialated in shock. Then held his cheek. Then Sakura pulled him down with his tie, and whispered in his ear, "Sorry, for the slap, but I had to, or Tsunade would yell at me for being a whore or something." Then she huskily said "See you later, Sasuke-kun." Then she kissed his red cheek and left leaving Sasuke who went and just stayed there, touching his cheek, feeling the sting of the slap, and the heat of her _little kiss_. Oh he _will _see her later, under him, naked. Inner Sasuke thought, but stopped because he didn't want a hard-on for the rest of the day...

.

.

.

.

To Late for that.

* * *

**The End.**

**Well? What do ya think? I MIGHT post the ORIGINAL which was really sucky looking at it. -_-'' But anyway, thanks for reading, and this version is _wayy _longer than the original, cause that one is like..JUST DIOLAUGE. So I had to change it, because shortness is HORRIFYING. I LIKE DETAILS. Well, apparently my writing skills wasn't like the ones I gained from reading FF. :D And I am glad that I had improved a bit. I mean come on, from just DIOLAUGE to THIS? I mean 3,000+ words is a LOT for ME. :D **

***Sigh* I love Oneshots. And humor.**

**I do not own Naruto. OR THE BOOK WALK TO REMEMBER BY NICKOLAS SPARKS!**

**read and review?**


End file.
